What Once was Mine
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Everyone's day is turned around when a package arrives and holds a kitten who has a strange history. By day she's a cat but by night she's human with cat ears and tail. Will they help her find the 'Princes' and defeat the Dark Ones or will Tyra be captured and history will repeat itself?
1. Prologue

Beyblade

What Once was Mine

It was a hot day in Japan as the Bladebreakers tried to cool down at Tyson's dojo, it was the only place nearby besides going ten minutes to Kenny's house or an extra five minutes to Hilary's house. Ray and Max were sprawled out on the floor, Kenny was fixing a fan, Hilary was having a slushy, Tyson was launching Dragoon for some reason, and Kai was meditating in a shaded spot.

"Stupid fan!" Kenny shouted as the fan failed for the third time. "Dragoon Turbo Twister!" Tyson shouted, getting shocked and scared looks from the team, including Kai who was the reserved one of the group, and watched as Dragoon made a mini twister and cooled everyone down. Tyson plopped next to Ray and Max, unaware of the door opening.

"Hey dudes!" Grandpa Granger shouted as the others looked up from their relaxed states. "I need two of you to get a package from the airport for me," He said while giving the label of the package to Kenny since he was the one with the computer. "If I go there people will think I'm gonna go kendo-crazy."

The others laughed, except for Kai who chuckled, and looked around for anyone who would want to go in the heat. Tyson stood up and took the paper from Kenny before going outside while leaving Dragoon still spinning and still conjuring the mini tornado.

* * *

Tyson's PoV

It looked like no one was gonna go so I decided to go myself. At least it'll be air conditioned in the airport. I heard footsteps behind me but never gave any notice about them except a slight turn of my head to try to see them. As we got to the airport the doors slide open and I fished out the paper with the label of the package.

I looked at the baggage claim to find it until I saw someone grab a brown package with holes in the top and walk towards me. I looked at the paper then at the label and nodded. I saw immediately that it was Kai with me and the package was moving, making him having trouble holding it.

When we reached the bus stop outside the airport, we opened the box to find a darkish blue kitten with black eyes. Kai picked it up as I threw the box away and watched as the kitten looked at him and purred instantly. "Guess he likes you," I said, only to get a hiss as an answer. "Okay she! _She_ likes you."

The kitten calmed down and when they got to the dojo and opened the doors, the kitten jumped down and sniffed everyone, and Max's armpit by accident. Just as Kai sat down in the shaded spot the kitten followed and mewled to get his attention. We all laughed at the kitten's antics before it flopped on the floor next to Dragoon.

"It's like Tyson in cat form." Hilary said while laughing. "So who's cat is it?" Max said as the kitten inspected Dragoon. "There wasn't a card but since she likes Kai she can be Kai's cat." I said, getting confused looks from everyone. "How do you know it's a girl?" Kenny asked curiously. "When she came out of the box and went into Kai's arms I called her a boy-" I immediately heard a hiss from the cat and made the others shocked, except Kai.

"I'm just explaining!" I said, making the kitten calm down and curl on Kai's lap. I left the room to get a drink until I heard something. "Ty." I turned around to see Kai petting the kitten and realize he was naming her. _Did he name her after me or is it just a coincidence? _I thought as the others chatted to each other.

* * *

Normal PoV

The next morning was disturbed by Tyson's shouting. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" That made everyone get up and saw what Tyson saw and were immediately shocked. The whole living room was a wreck, the video games and movies were tossed everywhere, the couch had scratches on it and was torn a bit, and the odd thing was: Ty was asleep in a bed made of couch stuffing.

"How could Ty have done this," Kenny said curiously. "We saw Kai carry her to his room when he went to sleep." Ty woke up and has something close to embarrassment on her face. "I'm leaving Dizzi on tonight to record what happened." Kenny said as he went into the kitchen. The others followed and Ty followed while meowing at them.

As everyone was eating the phone rang and Grandpa Granger left to answer it. "Maybe something made Ty do that, like a serum or something, before she was packaged and sent to us." Max said, making the others agree yet confused. "A wildfire did what?!" Grandpa Granger shouted before running into the room.

"What happened Grandpa?" Tyson asked as Grandpa Granger tried to catch his breath. "There was a wildfire last night but the strange thing is it didn't burn a thing and just kaput, like it was searching for something and didn't find it." Grandpa Granger said before he started sweating furiously. "Is it just me or is it hotter?" Max asked before they went outside, they got dressed before they had breakfast, and saw what it was.

A wildfire was surrounding the dojo and the others launched their beys to try to put it out until the fire surrounded Kai. "What the-" Tyson's sentence was interrupted as the fire consumed Kai but as it diminished Kai was still there. "Kai?" Tyson asked as he touched his shoulder. The second he touched him, he fell onto him.

"Wha- Kai!" Tyson shouted as everyone gathered around them. There was a faint whisper on the wind and only Tyson heard it. _From the blue sacred spirits the Fire prince, the Wind prince, the Lightning prince, and the Water prince will save the Transforming One from the Dark Ones._

* * *

**Okay, I don't own any of the characters except for Ty, and I mean the cat not Tyson. For the prophecy I had a dream a couple nights ago and decided to try to put it as a story. The first reviewers will receive a Ty the kitten plushie!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Hybrid

What Once Was Mine

Chapter 1: The Strange Hybrid

Kenny did what he said earlier and left Dizzi on with a video camera option to record what happened at night. Dizzi was shocked at what she was seeing and made no noise to alert the being.

The next morning...

When everyone woke up the whole place was a mess like the couple of nights before. "I got the footage." Dizzi said, making everyone go to her to watch the footage. Kenny pressed play and everyone was shocked.

* * *

Someone's PoV

I need food! I looked through the kitchen and found a box of uncooked beef flavored ramen. I tore the lid off, added water according to the instructions, and put it in the microwave for it to heat up.

I looked around and noticed a laptop. "That Chief kid must've left it there." I said as the microwave dinged. I took the ramen out using my fingernail-claws to hold the cup while it cooled.

I looked around and saw the couch was missing small parts of it. I winced as I remembered my first night here and was trying to get a place to sleep without hearing snores from the room next to the one the dual-haired boy went into.

I sat on the part of the couch that wasn't missing anything and ate my soup. After I finished my soup I put the cup in the sink and looked at myself in the body-mirror. My elbow-length bluish hair looked shaggy a bit because that blond kid forgot to brush me like the dual-haired one told him to.

My cat ears swiveled around to hear if something was awake, my clothes were the same color as my hair, at least they only turn to fur when I transform, and my tail moved side-to-side slowly.

"Another day of food finding for Tyra, or to the others: Ty." I said as the first ray of sunlight peeked into the room. "Time to transform back." I said, my black eyes in annoyance.

_When I find the stupid person who did this to me they're gonna pay. _I thought as I transformed into my cat form.

* * *

Tyson's PoV

We were all in shock as the video ended. Ray broke out of the trance first and looked through the fridge. "Well that explains why my beef ramen is gone." He said, getting us all out of the shocked trance.

I went to the dojo and saw something strange: a girl with cat ears and tail looking at the sacred sword. "What the-" I said as I blinked and the girl was gone. I heard purring and looked at my feet to see Ty rubbing my legs.

"Hiya Ty," I said as I kneeled to her height. "Or should I call you Tyra?" She looked at me with an expression-like of shock. She ran to the kitchen and knocked Max over, while he was holding a bowl of cereal.

"What the heck!?" He shouted as he sat drenched in cereal. Ty purred in amusement, I think she was laughing, and she ran to the koi pond. I helped Max up and pointed to the bathroom for him to use the shower.

I picked up the bowl and spoon and put it in the sink before getting a paper towel and cleaning up the mess. I finished as black shoes came in my face, I looked up to see Kai staring curiously at me.

"Ty." I said and he nodded in understanding. At least the wildfire's aftermath on him wore off, I think. "I need to talk to you." He said as I threw the used towel in the garbage. He led me to his room and sat on his bed.

"My grandfather died and I might be put in an orphanage," He said, shocking me to my core. _Kai is going to an what? _I thought before he continued. "So I was hoping I could stay here since I don't think Ty would like moving."

"I'll talk to Gramp about that," I said before embracing him. "Until then you can spend the night." He embraced me back, shocking me before I relaxed, and held me closer like I was the only thing keeping him in one piece.

* * *

Kai's PoV

I couldn't help it but hold him closer as the effects from the wildfire started to act up. I needed something to keep me from exploding, and from how he relaxed, he didn't mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to get out of my grip. "Wildfire." I whispered, the only thing I could say. He seemed to understand because he broke out of my grip, and pushed me on the bed before covering me with a blanket.

"Try to ignore it-" He couldn't finish before I pounced on him and kissed him! We were both shocked until I broke apart from him. "W-What was that for!?" He asked while I was still shocked.

I felt something or someone was watching us and looked at the door to see the girl from last night! She had a shocked look on her face, unaware of us staring at her until she noticed and ran.

"Was that-?" I asked, getting a nod from him. "Tyra." He said before I got off of him and helped him up. Then something whispered in my ear. **_From the blue sacred spirits the Fire prince, the Wind prince, the Lightning prince, and the Water prince will save the Transforming One from the Dark Ones._**

* * *

**__Okay, if you know who the princes are then... I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. I really need to figure out what to write next. And have better prizes.**


End file.
